Nurse Marimo
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: Zoro is left with the task of taking care of a sick unconscious cook. Of course it's not that easy. Nakama-ship. Requested! Rated for Cursing.


**_A cute little story written by request for MuffinGirlBethan! I really hope you enjoyed it and it was just as you wanted and you totally had butterflies in your stomach or something. It's a big thank you for betaing my pieces! 3_**

* * *

Zoro hovered over the unconscious cook, furrowing his brow in irritation. Why was it he had to watch the cook when the idiot went and let himself get sick? It didn't make sense to him. He wasn't the doctor of the crew after all, Chopper was. He should be doing this kind of crap!

He sat down on the doctor's chair and scratched at his head. Oh yeah that's right. Apparently since he had no money to spend in town – No thanks to that witch – and Chopper needed to pick up more supplies and would have to go into town, he was the only plausible one for the job. Zoro snorted to himself at that. Yeah right.

He glanced over at the cook who rolled his head to the side in discomfort. His face was flushed, sweat rolling down his forehead. If Zoro had to guess he'd say the cook had caught something pretty bad this time. Hesitantly he reached over and adjusted the cooling pad on the cook's forehead before he paused, remembering something the small doctor had told him before.

_Even if he's unconscious he needs to eat a little so his body gets the fluids and nutrients!_

Zoro's dark eyes moved to the doctor's desk. On its corner a small bowl with a type of broth sat. With a small groan he decided he might as well try. He heaved himself up and wandered over to it. So the cook needed to eat, but he was unconscious? Zoro scowled. He had to feed him? Like hand feed him? This was bullshit. He grabbed the bowl then turned back to his patient.

"Oi. Shit head." he mumbled, raising his foot to tap at Sanji.

The cook didn't even move. Zoro forced himself to take a deep breath to fight off the urge to hit the cook and get his pay back for all the times cook kicked him awake, but thought better of it. He sat back on the chair and rolled it in close to the cook. Reluctantly the swordsman moved his arm under Sanji. He narrowed his eyes trying to slowly lift him into an upright position.

Sanji's chin rolled into his chest, his body limp. Zoro shook him a little bit.

"Still not going to wake up huh? Fine. Here we go."

He moved his arm up Sanji's back and curved it so that his hand held the back of Sanji's head. He forced it up right. Then, with a shaky grasp he slowly brought the corner of the bowl to Sanji's lips. His face was pure concentration and he absentmindedly stuck his tongue out to the side as he moved. Once the edge parted Sanji's lips a bit he gave a small smile.

"Now just... eat this..."

He lifted the back of the bowl up, and the tan liquid eased into the blonde's mouth. "There we go." He softly said, feeling rather triumphant.

It felt really awkward. Here Zoro was helping the cook sit up like a baby and eat his food. He glanced away. Now he was glad the cook was still passed out because he was relieved no one really could see this play out. It didn't last long however. A jolt ran through Sanji and he jerked his head, knocking the bowl out of Zoro's hand. Zoro's eyes widen as the warm liquid splashed all over his shirt. He swore loudly and retreated. The bowl clattered on the ground, and Sanji fell right back down into his pillow, still out cold.

"Shitty cook! The fuck!" Zoro snarled, stepping away from the bed. He immediately began to strip off his white shirt.

See this is why he didn't help people like this. He wasn't suited for this line of work! And definitely not the best choice to babysit some sick cook. He had tried to help the stupid idiot but even in Sanji's unconsciousness he was still annoying and difficult. Using his shirt he wiped off his chest, Zoro then glanced back at Sanji.

Alright maybe he was being a little harsh here. Obviously Sanji couldn't control what happened when he was knocked out, but the whole situation still pissed Zoro off. If only the cook hadn't gotten sick in the first place. He sat back down on the chair and tossed his shirt to the side to be dealt with later.

Zoro watched as Sanji moaned softly in his sleep and let his shoulder's relax. He sighed. He had to admit though, this whole situation felt really strange to him. Just seeing the cook suffering was odd. He looked so different stuck under his covers, panting softly. He actually looked weak and fragile for once.

That didn't sit right with Zoro though. It was a side of the cook he never had or ever wanted to see. Zoro pinched at the bridge of his nose. Actually it sort of terrified him, seeing a man he fought with as an equal, who he actually admired as a strong combatant, appearing this way. But he would never admit to that. He dismissed the thought. Quickly, he brought his hand down, forming it into a fist and letting it settle on his knee.

This whole situation was just making him more enraged. What did it matter? It just proved everything he had said before. It showed the cook's weakness. But Zoro didn't want that weakness to be there. He didn't want the cook to be weak. Weak didn't suit the cook. He shook his head. Though what did it matter to him if it suited the cook or not? Why was he over thinking all this shit?

He cursed at Nami for leaving him in charge again. He finally picked the bowl off from the ground and stared into it. Well there was really only one thing he could do if it was bothering him so much. He would have to keep trying to help the cook get better, even if he infuriated him to no end. He stood up and walked silently to the door. He opened it and paused, taking one last gaze at the cook.

"Don't die before I get back." He ordered, stepping out of the door in search of more of the mystery broth. It was time for attempt number two.

* * *

**Feel free to review if you'd like! It was killing me not to write in romance... so enjoy the rare experience of me writing Nakamaship!**


End file.
